En un día como San Valentin
by Vaaal de Malfoy
Summary: Hermione odia los dias de san valentin, los encuentra inutiles y sin sentido. Rodolphus tiene un plan y se esforzara para que la castaña cambie su opinion. RL/HG. ¡Lemmon!


**Fic publicado en Superforum de Fanfics, por cosa de tiempo no lo habia colocado aquí antes xD**

**_Disclaimer_****: ****Todo pertenece a J. K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Hoy era, sin dudas, el peor día de su vida. Mirando con la nariz arrugada desde el balcón de su casa a los tortolitos que andaban besuqueandose y cursileando como locos.<p>

_Si, el peor día del año._

De hecho, un año más, Hermione se preguntaba porque este día era tan especial para los "enamorados"  
>¡Joder, que si estas enamorado, disfruta todo el año no solo un día en especial! Podrían darles un día a los abuelitos, o a los cantantes…<p>

Se rió de sus propios pensamientos, entro a la casa y se dirigió a la cama, si, hoy Hermione Jean Granger no se levantaría para ir a trabajar.  
>Suspiró y se levanto con pereza cuando tocaron el timbre, con tal de que no sea Harry con su eterna embarazada, quiere decir enamorada Ginny; o Ron y Luna.<br>Casi grito cuando un hombre de cabello negro, alto e imponente pasó por su lado con paso despreocupado instalándose cómodamente en uno de sus sillones.  
>Con sus manos sobre la boca, por el shock que le produjo su inesperada visita, y los ojos abiertos como platos lo miro acusadoramente.<p>

—T-tú… ¡Rodolphus Lestrange, sal ya mismo de mi casa! –Grito señalando la puerta, él la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules y con la cabeza ladeada, profundamente divertido por la forma de actuar de la chica.- ¿Que diablos te crees? ¡Sal de inmediato!

— ¿No celebras hoy, querida? –pregunto ignorando la frase anterior dicha por la castaña. Él miro a su alredor y arrugo su nariz al ver que todo era muy… _muggle._-

—Lestrange, no se si sabe que entrar a una casa ajena es una violación a la ley. Puede ir directo a Azkaban solo por entrar aquí. –Dijo Hermione sonando realmente nerviosa ante la presencia de él.- Mi novio no debe tardar, es mejor que se vaya…

—Tks, Granger, no te va lo de mentirosa. Bien sabemos que no tienes novio, ahora, ¿Por qué no me traes una copa? Muero de sed. –Comento con despreocupación, sin despegar su vista de la chica, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, pobrecita parecía un ratón escondiéndose no habían rastros de la heroína de guerra. Poco a poco dejo de ver su cara y se fijo en el ridículo atuendo que llevaba, con un pijama de dos piezas de color blanco que era horrorosamente viejo y de algodón, se pregunto cuanto tiempo se tardaría en desaparecer…-

— ¡Ya basta, sal ahora mismo de mi casa! ¡Vete ya! –grito la chica furiosa mientras abría la puerta y señalaba el exterior. La gente que caminaba por la calle se le quedo mirando con cara de asombro, no todos los dias se veia a la callada Hermione haicendo un show.

—Cariño, estas haciendo un escándalo, los vecino nos miran –dijo Rodolphus mirando sus uñas y sonriendo internamente.-

—Lestrange, lo que menos me importa son mis vecinos, ahora, mueve tu culo y sal de mi casa. –dijo desesperada. Casi con suplica, casi. Pero a él no le importo.

—Te vengo a visitar ¿Y es así como me tratas? Estas hiriendo lo más profundo de mi corazón, Granger –dijo con falso dolor. Hermione gimió derrotada y volvió a cerrar la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Tú no tienes corazón, Lestrange. ¡Y ya me da igual! Haz lo que quieras… -ella se giro y se fue caminado hasta las escaleras, antes de poner un pie en los escalones fue lanzada contra la muralla, protegiendo su cabeza del golpe solo gracias a que Rodolphus la sostuvo con un puñado de cabello, él siendo varios centímetros mas alto, inclino su cabeza y muy despacio, de manera seductora lamió su cuello. Ella grito sorprendida, con sus mejillas rojas y su cuerpo lleno de dolor por el reciente golpe.- ¿Qué…?-Ella aclaro su garganta, odiando la forma patética que sonó.- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces, Lestrange?

—Si mal no recuerdo dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera, pues bien, comienza a desvestirte por que te voy a follar en cada uno de los espacios de esta casa.

Hermione sintió como su cuerpo temblaba por la voz baja y sensual llena de promesas del hombre, y no pudo evitar querer golpearse por ser tan débil. Así que con toda su paciencia, levanto su mano libre y la llevo a donde Rodolphus sostenía su cabello, pegándole un manotazo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la soltara y se escabullera en búsqueda de ayuda, claro que su plan no funciono y en el transcurso del viaje del golpe, fue intervenido por él. Chasqueo la lengua con aparente entretenimiento, Hermione gruño con furia.

—Creo que no entiendes las reglas, ahora, creí decir que te desvistieras. -dijo esta vez demostrando más impaciencia en su voz.

—Y yo creo saber que no puedo desvestirme con mis dos manos sostenidas por ti –espeto ella girando su cabeza para mirarlo, él sonrío mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—Deslúmbrame con tu inteligencia.

— ¡Ya, basta! Tu juego es ilógico, suéltame y vete de mi casa antes de que llegue Harry o Ron y te manden a Azkaban. –espeto la chica mientras tironeaba sus brazos de su improvisada cárcel.

— ¡Ajá! Si que te preocupa que yo este en Azkaban ¿no, querida? Imagínate, ¡Quien seria capas de soportarte en la cama! Nadie podría hacerte gritar y rogar por correrte…

— ¡Por Merlín ya cállate! ¿De qué demonios estas hablando? ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco, Rodolphus, tu jamás te has acostado conmigo! ¡Nunca lo harás! Eres ridículo, Rodolphus, suéltame y vete ya de _oomph_

Hermione fue cortada bruscamente por los salvajes y demandantes labios de Rodolphus, con los brazos sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo contra el suyo firmemente apretados, devoro su boca jugando con su lengua y de vez en cuando mordisqueando el labio inferior de la castaña. Ella por su parte estaba en shock, con los ojos como platos y su cerebro desconectado de la parte racional, poco a poco se dejo llevar por los expertos labios de pelinegro.  
>Sus brazos, ahora sueltos, se levantaron y se posaron en el cuello del mortifago, acercándolo aun más.<br>Lo necesitaba, una necesidad aplastante que tambaleaba cualquier valor moral que le inculcaron sus años. Él sin ni un solo aviso metió su mano en los pantalones de Hermione, notando con alegría que estaba muy mojada, sus ágiles dedos comenzaron acariciar lentamente su clítoris por encima de sus bragas, volviéndola loca del placer, deseando que sus dedos se enterraran ya en su cuerpo.  
>O su polla.<br>Hermione dejo caer su cabeza sin importarle el dolor tras azotarse contra la muralla, con sus labios entre abiertos y gimiendo de forma escandalosa.  
>Sus piernas amenazaron con doblarse y él la sostuvo a tiempo de evitar la caída, sonriendo arrogantemente se inclino hacia el oído de la chica.<p>

—Aun no te desvistes, Hermione. No soy muy paciente, así que hazlo ya –gruño sensualmente, agrandando su sonrisa al ver los temblorosos dedos de la castaña volar hasta el dobladillo de la camiseta que llevaba. Viendo la indecisión, comenzó a jugar con su cuello. Gimiendo derrotada, de un tirón se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo antes de que sus manos fueran hacia los pantalones cortos. Logró mover la cinturilla elástica hasta los muslos antes de que él se moviera.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer más que apenas respirar, se puso de rodillas frente a ella, apartándole los muslos y enterrando los labios entre ellos.

— ¡Joder, no! —exclamó sonrojada—.

Habría ido al suelo si no la estuviera sujetando.  
>Su lengua se deslizó a través de la estrecha hendidura de su coño, lamiendo lenta y sensualmente mientras gemía antes de que sus labios rodearan el duro brote de su clítoris. Ella lo deseaba duro y hambriento, y él iba a dárselo. <em>Podía sentirlo.<em>  
>Los pantalones cortos estaban en el suelo, y Rodolphus le levantó la pierna, colocándola sobre el hombro mientras su cabeza se sumergía y su lengua se dirigía al interior de su sexo, otra vez.<p>

— ¡Oh Dios! —murmuro Hermione extasiada, su cuerpo acomodado en la pared mientras se estremecía al sentir su lengua follándola. Movió los labios, deslizándolos para atrás hacia el clítoris, mientras los dedos ocupaban el lugar de la lengua, y ella se derretía a su alrededor.

—Tengo que follarte —murmuró, lamiéndole el clítoris, succionándolo, besándolo—. Me estás matando, Hermione.

—No esperes ni un minuto —gimió ella, tirando de sus hombros—. Fóllame, Rodolphus. Hazlo ya… ¡Ahora!

Pero él solo lamió y bebió a lengüetazos dentro de ella como si estuviera comiendo dulces y adorara cada minuto de ello. Y Hermione se estaba muriendo. Justo ahí en sus brazos, se estaba muriendo y no sabía cómo pararlo. No sabía cómo manejar el ardor ni la violencia de la respuesta a su toque.  
>Se retorcía contra él, chillando de necesidad mientras la mano de Rodolphus acariciaba sus pechos. La áspera caricia sólo la hizo arder con más fuerza.<p>

—Más. —Se retorció. Se arqueó—. Oh Dios, Rodolphus. Más.

Él le dio más. Más caricias ásperas, más pequeñas palmadas ardientes sobre su culo, y más de esos deliciosos lametones. Luego fuera de ella y alrededor de su clítoris. Él chupó el pequeño brote en la boca, y Hermione estalló en fragmentos.  
>Gritó su nombre, latió y se rompió en pedazos, y antes de que pudiera recobrar el aliento, le abrió las piernas, se alzó sobre ella y enterró su polla profundamente.<br>Toda la longitud. Un duro empujón. Espoleó dentro de ella con demanda hambrienta, su nombre en los labios mientras comenzaba a empujar rápidamente y con fuerza. Acariciando, follando, y enviando ola tras ola de liberación ardiente a toparse contra ella.  
>Y no se detuvo. Estaba ardiendo, empapada con el sudor de ambos cuando él se soltó, la apretó contra la fría pared, y le levantó el trasero.<br>Y empujó dentro de ella otra vez.

—Toma todo de mí. —Gimió él, corriéndose sobre ella, los dedos entrelazados con los suyos mientras la mantenía bajo él—. Siénteme, Hermione. Siente todo de mí, sé que te pertenezco… solo a ti, pequeña.

Ella inclinó la cabeza atrás cuando Rodolphus le raspó el cuello con los dientes y se hinchó en su interior otra vez. Una vez más. Bombeó dentro de ella hasta que se hizo añicos, voló, hasta que juró que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo y se había unido a la de él mientras sentía los pulsos violentos y duros de su semen disparándose en su interior.  
>Él sonrío con su cara en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Beso con delicadeza donde estaba su pulso y la sostuvo mientras subía las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de ella.<br>Hermione gimió perezosamente cuando la dejo sobre la cama, y él quiso reírse, por que sus ojos castaños entrecerrados con pasión brillaban con lujuria.

Siempre era así con Hermione. Salvaje y explosivo, tan abrasador que a veces se preguntaba si sobreviviría. Y siempre desesperado. Como si una parte de él no pudiera creer que ahora ella estaba allí, en sus brazos, formando parte de su vida.  
>La había dejado huir de él demasiados años. Tratando de darle el espacio y el tiempo que necesitaba para aceptar todo lo que le había pasado en la vida. Y se preguntó si no había sido un error. Para ambos. Los años perdidos nunca volverían. Pero se asegurarían que apreciara cada momento que tuviera con ella.<br>Cuando ella le sacó las ropas, ambos quedaron inmóviles, mirándose, observándose, desnudos y excitados, lentamente le abrió las piernas y se movía entre ellas.  
>Tenía los pechos llenos, los pequeños pezones prietos y duros, extendiéndose hacia él, ansiosos por su hambrienta boca. Primero tomó uno, luego el otro, chupando la dulzura de su piel y la tensa calidez de los tiernos picos. Le besó la curva del pecho, luego el hombro, mientras se alzaba sobre ella.<p>

—Te quiero Hermione –le susurró al oído cuando empezó a empujar la polla en su interior.

Al instante, el sedoso calor empezó a cercar la punta sensible de su polla. Fuego líquido lo ciñó y lo succionó dentro, centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo apretando los dientes por el placer que lo consumía mientras enterraba toda su longitud en su interior.  
>Los momentos en que formaba parte de ella, eran como vivir en el éxtasis. La manera en que lo tomaba, tan libremente, sin dudar, ofreciéndole cada pedazo de sí misma tanto si era consciente de ello o no.<br>Siempre lo había sabido. Ya fuera uno de los besos robados durante las pocas veces que la vio en la guerra, o ahora, enterrado tan profundamente en ella que no sabía dónde acababa él y empezaba ella, podía sentir el alma de Hermione estrechándole. Tan cierto como que las profundidades de su coño lo envolvían, también le envolvía su alma.  
>Rodolphus la protegía bajo él, la sujetó y empezó a moverse, con empujes lentos y pausados. Cada penetración provocaba un fuerte jadeo desde su pecho y provocaba que ella respirara entrecortadamente. Temblaba bajo él, se estremecía por el placer que le daba. Lo hizo sentir más fuerte de lo que sabía que era, más poderoso de lo que nunca se imaginó que podía ser.<p>

—Oh Dios, Rodolphus. Es tan bueno. —Sus gritos sin aliento le enviaron una oleada de placer por la columna.

—Agárrate bien a mí, Hermione —Tenía los brazos ya envueltos fuertemente alrededor de sus hombros, las uñas enterradas en su carne. Llevaba sus marcas cada vez que la tomaba, y se regodeaba de ello.

Levantó la cabeza para poder observar su rostro mientras la tomaba. Observar el rubor que le cubría la expresión, la transpiración que brillaba sobre su piel.  
>Nada en su vida había visto algo tan bello como Hermione en plena pasión. Y nada, ni nadie, podían arrebatarle el control como ella lo hacía.<br>Se movió contra ella, más fuerte, más profundo. Gimió ante el ceñido agarre, sentir su coño apretado envolviéndolo, tratando de sujetarlo dentro de ella cada vez que se retiraba. Sentir el creciente placer, los convulsivos apretones de los sedosos músculos rodeándolo, sus gritos alzándose, la exigencia en los empujes en respuesta de sus caderas.  
>Estaba perdiendo el control. Podía notarlo. Sus músculos tensos mientras combatía por aguantar un poco más, para sentir un poco más del placer de Hermione.<br>Entonces ella se derritió debajo de él, a su alrededor. Las caderas de Hermione golpearon las suyas y su grito le saturó los oídos, y resistir fue imposible.  
>Tenía su nombre en los labios cuando empujó dentro de ella una y otra vez, perdido en la liberación que crecía en su interior hasta que se enterró en ella una última vez y sintió los duros, fuertes chorros de su liberación pulsando desde su polla.<br>Nada había sido así de bueno en su vida. Nadie más lo había nunca colmado, realizándolo como hizo ella.

—Te quiero —susurró ella en su oído—. Qué Dios me ayude, Rodolphus, te quiero tanto. Soy feliz por esto, diablos, hoy he sido mas feliz de lo que alguna vez he sido en mi vida…

Él la interrumpió con un demandante beso, pero Hermione riéndose se separo y lo miro con falsa indignación.

—Déjame terminar, Sr modales. Es por eso que… ¿Aún corre esa invitación de follar en cada espacio de mi casa? –pregunto batiendo sus pestañas de un modo inocente. Él bufo y se puso a reír entre dientes.

—Si Sra Lestrange… -respondió Rodolphus bromeando.

—Oh, no, solo es Granger… -aclaro ella sonrojándose y evitando mirarlo. Rodolphus puso los ojos en blancos antes de tomar su mentón y mirarla a los ojos.

—Pretendo que seas Lestrange lo mas cercano posible, Hermione y no estoy bromeando. Te vas a casar conmigo y viviremos donde tú elijas, nuestros hijos se van a crear con la mejor madre del mundo y…

— ¿Eso es una petición o una orden? –pregunto con suavidad Hermione. Rodolphus beso su cuello y sonrió.

—Ambas. –comento con despreocupación.

— ¿A si? ¿Y que pretendes hacer si me niego y escapo de ti?

— ¡Ni lo pienses! –su voz se torno fría e impasible. La miro mas serio que nunca.- No te vas a escapar de mi, Hermione Granger…

—Acepto.

—Por que eres mía… -continuo él sin escucharla, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con asombro.- ¿Has dicho que si?

—Sip, acepto ser tu esposa, pero tendremos que debatir eso de la posesión, no soy un objeto para que... –dijo Hermione ceñuda.

—Tendremos muchos años para debatir ahora… -corto él mirandola descaradamente desde la punta de sus pies hasta chocar con sus ojos, maravillandose con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entre abiertos, completamente apetitosos...- Ahora, hay que reparar el tiempo perdido.

Y lo que paso después, es historia.

**_The End._**


End file.
